


Eremika Smut

by ilianka_smoulinka_91



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Love, Modern AU, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilianka_smoulinka_91/pseuds/ilianka_smoulinka_91
Summary: Modern AU where Eren and Mikasa explore their sexuality since their earliest ages, with a drabble for each year of life.





	Eremika Smut

**3 years old:**

"Thank you very much, Carla. I'll come back soon for her; It'll only take me a few minutes to buy some things."

"Of course, Tamara. You know how much I like to take care of this precious baby girl."

Mrs. Ackerman said goodbye to her little daughter with a kiss, then got into her car and drove to the nearest supermarket. Little Mikasa always stayed with Carla Jaeger, her next door neighbor's mother, a little boy of the same age, quite curious and smart.

"Eren, take care of Mikasa while I'm in the kitchen, okay? Do you want some cookies?"

"Yes!" both of them exclaimed from the sofa where they were sitting. Eren's brown hair was quite messy, while Mikasa wore her beautiful black hair in two ponytails. Carla smiled at them before bringing them both a glass of milk, next to a plate of chocolate cookies.

"Well, eat this while I finish, okay?" She said, before being back to the kitchen. The children soon began to eat, until Eren spilled his glass of milk in his pants.

"Ah, Ereh!" Mikasa gasped, her eyes open wide, surprised. "Aunt Carla doesn't like that ..."

"Shh, shh. Shut up, Miki, or Mama is nagging." Eren said, with his index finger on his little friend's mouth, to prevent her from saying anything else. Then he got down from the chair with soaked pants, standing in front of the girl, who watched all his movements with her mouth dirty with crumbs.

"Ay Ereh ... It's dirty, disgusting."

"No. I take off pants and ok. Look."

It took him longer to talk than to do what he had said. The next second, Eren was half naked, shaking his waist clumsily to make his dick swing in Mikasa's direction.

"Look, look, Miki: my pee-pee can dance, you don't."

"I have no pee-pee, Ere," Mikasa explained with the innocence of a three-year-old. Eren opened his mouth, astonished by what he just heard. Then he thought this problem could be solved by having his little friend to come down from the chair so that he could lift her dress up and see if it was true. All girls should have a dick like boys; he couldn't think otherwise.

And Mikasa's dress was lifted, and her panties were on the floor the next second, while Eren inspected carefully and with astonishment the lack of something hanging between his little friend's legs.

"My daddy is a doctor. Daddy fixes that, Miki." Eren said, worried, squatting in front of the girl and watching more closely to make sure he wasn't wrong. It was like discovering a whole new world to him.

Mikasa nodded, also worried about not having a dick as well as her next-door neighbor.

"Eren! What are you doing with Mikasa? Oh God!" Carla's sudden voice brought them out of their trance, and Eren ran to her mother, still half naked, leaving his little friend a little scared.

"Mama, mama, Mikasa has no ding-a-ding!" the boy screamed as if it was the end of the world. Carla had to keep a laugh, finding out soon what all of this was about. Now she had to clean up Eren's mess and change them both their clothes. She would leave her husband, Grisha, the responsibility of explaining to their three-year-old that boys and girls could be quite different.

* * *

**5 years old:**

"Mommy, why is it that Eren and Armin can be naked on the beach and I can't?

Mikasa pouted while her mother made her wear a bathing suit and a hat to cover her from the sun.

"Because their parents allow them to do so, but I won't let you walk around without clothes, okay? Little children shouldn't be seen naked by anyone. Now go to play and don't get away from the seashore, okay?"

Mikasa nodded, and without delay, she ran to where her friends were, both of them making a sandcastle. Eren smiled when he saw her, and Armin stepped aside to give her some space.

"What are you playing at?" the girl asked, taking off her hat, while Armin put a ball of sand on one of the towers.

"We were waiting for you. This is the king and queen's castle. Armin will be the prince." Eren said, his finger pointing to the entrance of the sandcastle. "We'll be Armin's parents."

"And what do the king and queen do?" Mikasa said curiously.

"They should kiss," Armin answered laughing. "Like dad and mom."

"Oh no Armin, that's disgusting." his friends exclaimed, wrinkling their faces as the blond boy laughed out loud.

"Mikasa, why don't you take off your bathing suit?" Eren asked, handing to her a bucket of sand. Mikasa shrugged.

"Mom says that's bad. She says we children shouldn't let anyone see us naked."

"Ah, nothing's wrong. It feels good not to have clothes; look." Eren began to shake from side to side, moving his waist forward and back to make his friends laugh. Armin roared with laughter, and Mikasa covered her mouth, trying not to laugh so hard. Eren approached her and decided to rub his pelvis against the girl's leg, while she tried to free herself with a guffaw.

"Hey, brat, what do you think you're doing?"

Eren's eyes opened wide at the voice's sound, making his heart quicken. Levi had never been kinder to his younger sister's friends, and less so to Eren, because he always looked at him like an insect.

The three children seemed frozen, while the eighteen-year-old boy with black hair and a stern look watched them suspiciously.

"Get away from her." He warned, making the green-eyed boy swallow hard. Even so, the boy did as he was told, while his hands covered his now erect penis. Levi knew it was normal for the five-year-old to get excited because of friction, but he didn't like at all to think that it was because of his sister that this loudmouthed child got excited, being naked at the seashore.

"Levi ..." Mikasa said when her older brother grabbed her by the arm to take her away.

"Let's go. And don't cry."

"But, Levi, Mama said I could play with them ..."

"Not anymore. Let's move on."

It was hard for Levi to let Mikasa play with Eren and Armin again, though he wasn't going to let the adults know anything about what had happened. But he didn't care so much about the scene he had just witnessed because he knew it was normal at that age, but what could come in a few years, when his sister and his annoying friend got older.

Levi was going to have a hard time trying to scare him away.

* * *

**9 years old:**

"Levi, give me the salt, please." Mr. Ackerman said to his son, who was visiting him from afar. It had been a couple of years since the Ackerman's eldest son had moved from home to another city, and it was his younger sister the happiest with his presence.

"Levi, why should you leave tomorrow?" Mikasa asked, with the mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"Because I have to go back to school, brat. And you too."

"But I don't want you to leave." the girl insisted. His older brother mussed her hair up.

"He'll be back again at summer, Mikasa. Besides, Levi can't leave his girlfriend alone for long." Mrs. Ackerman said with a giggle, making her son frown his brows.

"Keep saying those things, and I'll make you a grandmother faster than you think," he replied, still eating. His parents laughed.

"It's not too soon for that, Levi? Finish your studies first and then you can scare us all you want with this babies issue. But for now, I'm pretty fine like this, being just a father of two instead of grandfather." Mr. Ackerman said, taking a sip of his juice.

"Tell mom not to joke with that in front of ..." Levi turned his eyes towards Mikasa, who looked at her plate. His father and mother laughed, while Levi covered his face, disappointed. He didn't like this kind of themes to be touched in front of his younger sister, due to her closeness with the Jaeger's son. He couldn't forget yet this scene at the beach, although it had been four years ago.

"Babies? Is Levi going to have a baby?" the girl asked with some innocence and joy. Her brother shook his head quickly.

"Of course not. Not in a thousand years."

"But ... how do you have babies?" Mikasa said, with curious eyes. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Ah you should ask your dad, honey." said the mother, looking at her husband who looked towards the window wanting to turn a blind eye.

"Hey, dad, how are babies made?"

-Uh, well, Dad isn't so sure either. But Dr. Jaeger will be here soon, so why don't we ask him? Surely he'll know how to answer that, baby." the father said, while his wife drowned a laugh.

"Uncle Grisha won't tell me anything because adults never say anything, and if nobody wants to tell me, I'll ask Eren. He must know." Mikasa replied, somewhat disappointed. Levi hit the table.

"No way. You won't talk with that brat about that, you hear me? Better to have it hard to swallow and explain you than letting that to happen. No way."

"Levi, be careful. She's a little girl." Mr. Ackerman warned him, with her brows slightly frowned now. Her son shrugged.

"If you guys don't do it, I will. Before she screws it all up asking that brat."

"Then tell me, Levi, because I wanna know," Mikasa said, in an almost demanding tone, as she finished her dinner. But before his father could scold Levi because he was about to say something inappropriate, the doorbell rang; Mrs. Ackerman stood up to open, still laughing.

They were saved by the bell.

"Hey, hi there, Tamara. Is everyone ready to go to the match?" Grisha said when his neighbor opened the door. The woman with almond-shaped eyes nodded with a smile. Eren passed through the door without asking for permission, looking for Mikasa to get her out of the house.

"Oh, we're almost out. Where is Carla?"

"In the car, waiting for. The Arlert are also waiting for us. We were willing to wait there, but you know how Eren is: he doesn't go anywhere without Mikasa."

As Grisha and Tamara talked, Levi cast a deadly glance at Eren, causing the boy to stop as he tried to get close to his best friend.

And then he turned to the girl, with his index finger raised toward her.

"Not a word about this to the brat, okay, kid?" he warned her, with a stern voice. Samuel, his father, had already climbed the stairs to look for their coats, after hearing Grisha's voice on the porch.

"It's okay," Mikasa replied with a thin voice. She loved to spend time with her older brother, but she couldn't deny he was quite intimidating.

And Levi couldn't stop thinking about how close his sister was to the dangerous age.

* * *

**13 years old (Eren):**

Lately, Eren's showers were taking him longer than before.

And his parents had already noticed.

"Don't you think Eren should be out of the bathroom already, Grisha?" Carla asked while she and her husband watched television. "He's been there long time enough."

Grisha sighed, leaning back on the couch. Then he took a sip of his coffee.

"Carla, don't pressure him. Eren is ... He is at that age."

The woman looked at her husband suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well ... Imagine what a boy of his age could be doing for so long in there." the doctor said, still looking at the TV screen. Carla reflected on it for a few seconds, and then she covered her mouth.

"Grisha, don't tell me ... Oh, God. He's just a little boy ... I'll call him ..."

"Of course not," Grisha warned her, holding his wife's wrist before she got up. "You would embarrass him, and that's what he needs the least now. Honey, it's completely normal for Eren to do something like that."

The woman sighed, covering her eyes with her fingers.

"Did you talk to him about those things?"

"A hundred times."

Carla sighed again.

"Well, we can't let Mikasa spend more nights here, neither him to go to sleep at the Ackerman's."

"Well, Mikasa hasn't been coming here at night for a long time, so I guess it's because her parents already suspect that Eren is at that age."

"God, I knew that this day would come, but I didn't think it would be so soon."

"It's ok, dear. It had to happen, sooner or later. You should worry if it didn't." Grisha said, hugging his wife to reassure her. She hugged him back before looking at the cuckoo clock.

"Ah, I'll serve dinner. Tell Eren to set the table ..."

"Carla..."

"Make him to come downstairs, Grisha. He's been in the bathroom for too long."

Dr. Jaeger shook his head, holding back a laugh. But before he could go upstairs, Eren made his walk to the living room, already dressed, with his hair still wet. His mother had already gone to the kitchen.

"At least you're here, son. Why did you take so long?" Grisha asked in a smooth voice as if it was the most innocent thing in the world. But in the inside, he wanted to tease his son for a while.

Although he wouldn't.

"I was ... Er ... washing my hair."

"Ah. All right. Your mother wants you to set the table. We are going to have dinner."

"Okay, dad," Eren replied. Then he walked to the kitchen entrance, to take some dishes and set the table. However, his father stopped him from doing so, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Eren, the next time you want to masturbate, try not to take too long in the bathroom unless you want your mother to take you outta there by force. You're too obvious, my son. When I was your age, I waited until everyone had fallen asleep, and so nobody could notice."

When Eren wanted to open his mouth to answer, his father had already moved away.

And that was one of the times when he wanted the ground to swallow him.

**13 Years old (Mikasa):**

"Mom! Mom!"

His daughter's scream woke Samuel Ackerman from his nap on the couch. It was 4 pm and everything was quiet until Mikasa shouted from the second floor. It wasn't usual for her to do that, so the first thing her father did was run up the stairs.

He was sure that even the Jaegers had heard her screaming.

"Mikasa? Mikasa! What's wrong? Open the door...

"Where is mom? I want her!" the girl shouted from inside. She seemed desperate. Samuel was about to knock the door down.

"Baby, tell me what happened. Your mother isn't here, she went to the supermarket. Are you ok? Come on, open the door and tell Dad what's going on."

Everything went quiet. Mr. Ackerman heard some sobs a few seconds later.

"Mikasa? Open the door, what's going on?"

And although it took a while, the door was opened seconds later.

Dejected, Mikasa was still sobbing, not wanting to look up.

"Ok, talk with Dad. What's happening? Why are you crying?" the father insisted, clearly worried. In fact, Samuel Ackerman was about to burst into tears, concerned, because his daughter wasn't hurt, but he had no idea what was wrong with her.

And then she leaned against her father, crying aloud.

"I'm on my period," she said, as if it were the most horrible thing that had happened to her. Mr. Ackerman recovered his composure, and then he hugged her before kissing her on her head.

"Uh, that was it?"

"You ask it as if it's nothing ..." Mikasa replied with eyes watered, looking up to her father. He wiped her face with his fingers.

"I guess it's pretty normal, sweetheart ..."

"No. It feels awful, dad."

"Well, we better go downstairs to wait for your mom and then ..."

"No!" She yelled, making her dad open his eyes widely.

"Why? ..." Mikasa didn't answer immediately. "Come on, tell me why you can't go down."

"My jeans ... are stained with blood. What am I gonna do now, dad?"

Samuel chuckled again. His daughter frowned.

"Take a shower, I guess, and I'll call your mother to make her come back soon to help you with that ..." Just before he finished speaking, they both heard the front door open. "Oh, it must be her. Let's go to..."

Mikasa ran downstairs. But her mother didn't come alone; someone else was with her.

"Mikasa, Eren came to ... Sweetheart, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" the mother asked, her face wrinkled in concern. Mikasa hugged her, hiding her face in her mom's neck. Eren was standing at the doorway, looking at both of them, quite confused.

"Mikasa, Armin and I are waiting for you ..."

"Get out, Eren." The girl said hoarsely, without taking her face away from her mother's neck.

"But..."

"Go away, Eren. I am not going anywhere."

"Eren, why don't you come back later? Mikasa will talk to you as soon as she can." Mr. Ackerman said, moving closer to his wife and daughter. The boy nodded, looking distressed, putting his hands inside his pockets.

"It's okay. I'll come back later..."

"Don't come back!" Mikasa yelled, slamming the door shut.

"Mikasa! What's wrong with you?" the mother asked in a demanding voice. But her daughter pulled away and ran to her room, still crying.

"She's on her period." Mr. Ackerman said, with crossed arms and a mocking smile on his face. Tamara Ackerman opened her eyes, astonished.

"Did she...?"

"Yeah. I think it scared her and Eren was her victim." Samuel let out a laugh. "Poor boy. He reminded me of when we were younger and I had to deal with your mood swings."

Tamara rolled her eyes, but she wanted to laugh. Then she pushed her husband gently towards the door.

"Go to apologize with Eren. I will talk to her."

"Yes. But please, love: I beg for the period doesn't reach you too, because I don't know if I can deal with two bipolar women under the same roof." Samuel scoffed, earning a blow on his arm from his wife. He went out to say sorry to Eren in Mikasa's name, telling him that she would surely talk to him later. Tamara went upstairs to comfort her daughter and explain that mood swings during menstruation were the most normal thing in the world ...

And that it wasn't good at all to throw the door in her best friend's face just because she felt confused.

Although Mrs. Ackerman would think better of it later, and surely her daughter did that just because she was embarrassed to be seen like that by the boy she liked.

Yes, it was pretty obvious at this point that Mikasa liked Eren and vice versa. But wasn't it that obvious through all these years? Now Tamara understood why Levi had always been so grumpy with the Jaeger's son.

But he was just taking care of his younger sister.

* * *

**14 years old:**

Mikasa ran after Eren through the school's corridors. But she couldn't reach him until he arrived the school gym.

"Eren... Eren! Why did you do that? Do you know what will happen if Jean tells the teachers that you hit him?"

"I don't give a fuck about what could happen. Let them expel me, but I won't let him come near you, can you hear me?" Eren spoke with a harsh voice, looking irritable. He took off his uniform jacket and threw it to the ground in anger.

"You don't have to protect me from anything, Eren. We were just talking ..."

"Well, better for him if he doesn't! He has no right to do that. Stupid horse face ..."

"Eren! You're overdoing it, don't you think? I'm not your sister or your daughter for you to behave like that. Jean is just a friend ..."

"Well, that's not what he thinks." the boy replied as if he was about to explode. Mikasa followed him with her eyes, watching him walk from one place to another.

"Is that what bothers you? ..." Mikasa was going to say something else, but he interrupted her.

"Yes! You know what? That's not the only thing. I hate when he talks to you; I hate when he's nearby you. I hate that he likes you! I hate...

Eren stopped. Now he was very close to her. Her noses almost brushing each other. Mikasa swallowed, feeling his warm breath on her face.

"Why?" she asked in a low, almost weak voice. "There must be a reason..."

"Because you're mine," he replied. The next second, Eren's lips were on hers, awkwardly intertwined, but also sweetly. Mikasa gasped, and he had to hold her waist not to let her fall.

"Eren ..." she moaned, astonished but fascinated at the same time. But Eren shut her up with another firmer kiss than the one before.

"You won't let that asshole to get close to you again, right?" he asked. Their noses brushed again. Eren wasn't willing to let her go.

Mikasa gave him a broad smile and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No."

"Alright. Because from now on you are my girlfriend."

* * *

**15 years old:**

Actually, Mikasa could never stop Eren from sneaking in her bedroom through her window. They both knew it was forbidden, but he couldn't stand that, especially because since their parents learned about their relationship, they barely allow them to spend time together (well, yes, but not without adult supervision). They both hated that, and more now that Levi was visiting during the holidays, taking his wife Hanji with him. So Mikasa not only had her parents' eyes on her but also her brother and sister-in-law's.

But Eren didn't care. He would do anything to be alone with her even if it was for a second.

"Did you lock the door?" the boy asked, while she was looking for a movie on her pc. Mikasa shook her head.

"Dad doesn't like it. If I lock the door, he will scold me. Also, it's not like we're doing something bad." She said with a nervous giggle. Eren didn't answer. He looked at his hands, looking hesitant. "Eren ... Is something wrong?"

He was the one who shook his head this time.

"Come here please." He said, waving his hand for her to come closer. The girl stood up and walked the short distance to the bed, where she sat next to her boyfriend.

"What's up?"

A kiss came, and then another one, and another, and each one was more intense than the last.

"There's something I wanna do with you, Mikasa."

She pulled away a little. Letting her forehead to rest on Eren's shoulder.

"We've already talked about that," she said, sighing. "You know I'm not ready yet ..."

"No.. I don't want to have sex. I mean, I do want to, but I didn't mean that."

"So?"

Eren sighed. He looked into her eyes and then kissed her again sweetly, pushing her until she was lying on the bed. The boy thanked heavens that his girlfriend was wearing a skirt that night.

"Eren? What are you doing?" she asked, her eyes wide open. Her heart was beating hard now, pounding on her ears. Eren put his index finger on the girl's lips.

"Don't be afraid. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, but ..."

"Shh ... Just stay still, and I swear you'll thank me for it in a while." He said, his head descending until reaching the girl's thighs. Mikasa remained motionless because she was still astonished. She tried to stop him when he got rid of her panties, but Eren grabbed her hands, promising again that she wouldn't regret it.

"Ahh!" she moaned as she felt Eren's mouth brushing her vaginal lips. Her body tensed and twisted, as the boy licked every corner of her skin as if it were the sweetest of treats. Her back arched and her eyes twisted, while Eren's tongue moved in all directions, making her go through paradise.

"Ah ... Oh ... Oh God ..." she gasped, fingers hooked in the boy's hair.

"Shhh, Your parents are downstairs. Do you want them to hear us?" Eren exclaimed in a whisper. Mikasa tapped the bedside with her open hand.

"Eren, don't stop ..." she demanded. But he had already returned to his work before she finished. "Oh, not so rough ..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Shut up, don't stop! ... Oh, my God ... Er ... Agh! Fuck!" she screamed. She had to grab a pillow and bite it, in order to stifle her moans. Eren was starting to get nervous, but he wasn't going to stop; a corner of his brain, however, wondered if the volume of the movie Mikasa let playing would be enough to stifle all those moans. It was the first time he had oral sex, but apparently, all the readings and videos about it had been enough to know how to please his girlfriend, because she looked quite excited.

"Mikasa, lower your voice. If your father or Levi comes in, they're going to kill me ..."

Mikasa no longer knew what to do to shut up. But she just couldn't, and biting the pillow didn't seem to be enough anymore. Eren's tongue was blessed, wonderful, heavenly. Yes, because only something down from heaven could be able to make her feel like the gods. Those circular movements, all that soft and pleasant sucking were going to drive her crazy.

"Eren, I'm coming! I'm coming ..." she gasped as she contorted, tightening the sheets to not lose her sanity. "Ah ... Hahh ... Fuck …" she moaned, shutting her eyes tight as that delightfully suffocating sensation of orgasm left her, leaving her breathless for a few seconds. And also out of control, because an involuntary spasm caused her to kick Eren in the back, just before he pulled away.

"Shit!" He shouted, trying to reach with his hand the pain spot. Mikasa came to her senses again to help him; although her breathing was still rough and she was so dizzy because of pleasure, that she could barely be aware of what she had done to her boyfriend.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I hit you that hard?" she asked, approaching him with a hand on his shoulder. Eren wrinkled his face.

"Yeah, a little bit. But I think it was worth- "

"Mikasa, it's all right?" a male voice asked from outside. Judging from the footsteps, Mikasa knew that her father was going upstairs. Eren and she turned pale, but he hid soon under the bed, while his girlfriend stretched her skirt to cover her legs. "What was that noise?"

Mr. Ackerman had already opened the door when he asked his final question. Her daughter was sitting with her back to the door, looking at the PC's screen.

"What noise?" she asked innocently. His father didn't move from the door entrance.

"I heard someone screaming and it wasn't you. Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yeah, it must be the movie I'm watching, dad," Mikasa replied with a subtle smile in her father's direction. Samuel nodded.

"Fine. Lower that thing a bit, okay, sweetheart?"

"Kay."

Eren could see his father-in-law's feet approaching the bed.

"Good night, my little princess." Mr. Ackerman said, kissing his daughter on her forehead.

"Night, Daddy," Mikasa replied, as calmly as she did every night. His father brushed some hair out of her face and left, closing the door. Eren came out of hiding, swallowing and catching his breath.

"Shit, that was close," he exclaimed, his hand on his head. Mikasa giggled, making him to get up to kiss him.

"Next time, I'll lock the door."

* * *

**16 years old:**

"Will you really make me watch that whole movie?"

Eren rolled his eyes. He was tired of watching the Twilight saga every time he and Mikasa were watching movies. She scoffed.

"One last time, and I swear that we'll see whatever you want later," she said, kissing him on the cheek. He frowned.

"It's useless. You always end up falling asleep on my legs, while I must see how a weak human commits zoophilia and adultery at the same time, cheating on the vampire with her wolf friend. It's stupid."

"Ah, so you don't dislike it at all if you know what the plot is about." She said, kissing him again. Eren wrapped his arm around her.

"Of course I don't like it. But I can't stop watching something once I start it."

"You like it, don't deny it." Mikasa sat on Eren's legs to hug him better. He kissed her on the neck.

"No. You're the one I like."

And while the movie began, the two were lost in a kiss as hot as intense.

"Are you sure that your parents won't be back until tomorrow?" the girl asked, moving away from him a little. Eren nodded.

"And yours? I hope they don't notice you're here."

This time it was Mikasa who shook her head.

"Mom took me to Krista's house, so she thinks I'm there."

And they kissed again. Eren bit her lip with pleasure until she moaned.

"Mikasa, when will you let me make love to you? We have been dating for two years and you don't want us to have sex yet."

"What do you mean? Won't you wait until I feel ready?" she said, moving away a little to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

"I would wait for you a thousand years. But I'm dying with desire, and you're not making it easier for me: you're irresistible."

Mikasa smiled at him. She couldn't deny that that kind of compliments made her feel quite proud.

And in the middle of a subtle and seductive kiss, her hand slid to the button of Eren's pants as she stood up, then she knelt before him.

"Oh my God, Mikasa ... What are you doing?" Eren asked, somewhat disconcerted, while his girlfriend took off his clothes slowly.

"You will appreciate this," she answered, winking at him. Her hands were shaking and her fingers were cold as ice floes, but she refused to back down.

"Hey, are you sure? It's not the same when I do it to you as …" Eren's breathing was already rough, but he felt relieved when the girl discovered that blatant erection, after releasing him from his pants.

"Shut up, Eren. It's just fair that I give pleasure to you too." the girl warned him, looking at him fiercely with these grey eyes Eren never got tired of looking at. They could both feel the other's nervousness, but he was too excited to stop her, and she wished she could make him feel the same he made her feel before.

Eren's eyes rolled when Mikasa put her lips on the tip of his cock, and he let out a sigh. She tried to remember everything she had read on the Internet about pleasing a man. Then she opened her mouth slightly, letting out her tongue to rub her boyfriend's erection, from his base to his tip.

"Ahhh ... Oi, Mikasa ..."

Eren's back arched. After several kisses that went from top to bottom, Mikasa's mouth opened a little more to be able to suck it. Eren made a super effort not to push himself completely inside her.

"Don't grab my hair, Eren!" she complained from where she was, with her tongue trapped in the boy's dick, so he could barely understand what she was saying. However, he pulled his hand away from her hair, nodding quickly. Goddammit, she was amazing.

"Sorry! I'm sorry! Mika ... Oh, fuck!" he moaned, and his voice was heard throughout the living room. All that warmth and wetness around his erection was indescribable, especially those rhythmic movements that his girlfriend gave him with her mouth and hand as if she worshipped his whole being. She kissed his peak, nibbling it subtly, rubbing it up and down without stopping. She was delicate, and also inexperienced, even naive, but steady at the same time. And he was pleased.

"Don't look at me, Eren. I am ashamed," she replied, still with his dick in her mouth, making him hold a giggle. But he had to hold tightly to the couch when she increased her speed, and he knew he couldn't contain himself any longer.

"Ahhhh, Mikasa. I can't …" he said, in an almost endless gasp. The climax was about to reach him, and Eren tried to pull away to finish off. But she didn't move away. "Mikasa ..." he called again, afraid of ending up inside her mouth. "I'm gonna..."

Waving her hand, Mikasa let him know that everything was fine.

And he felt this cathartic feeling running through her veins, leaving his body, as she completely swallowed all his warm and slightly salty fluid. Oh, she didn't like it that much, but she wasn't going to let him know it. All she wanted was to take him to paradise, and she succeeded.

She already knew in advance that it was possible she didn't like to swallow her boyfriend's cum. However, Eren was worth it.

"God, Mikasa ... You're amazing." Eren said, gasping to catch his breath. She got up a while later, and he pulled her to his lap to hold her in his arms.

"Did you like it?" She asked, somewhat afraid. Her boyfriend smiled at her before kissing her on the lips.

"It's the best thing that's happened to me in a long time ... After you, of course." Eren left a path of kisses along her face and neck, making her laugh. Then he grabbed her face and looked into her eyes deeply. "I love you," he said in a whisper.

"Are you saying that just because I did oral sex to you, or because it's the truth?"

He shook his head in laughter.

"Both."

* * *

**18 years old:**

"You sure about this, Mikasa?"

Eren looked at her uncertainly, hesitantly. She rolled her eyes, although she was hugging him.

"Eren, we are naked in the same bed and you on top of me. Do you think I would have let you get here if I didn't want to?"

He smiled. Both were blushing as if it were the first time they touched each other.

But it was the first time they would have sex. Mikasa had agreed at last. It had been quite a while since their first kiss, and it was fair and necessary.

"It means I can already ..."

Mikasa moaned when she felt Eren's hardness at her wet entrance. With an overexcited breathing, he couldn't stop looking at her.

"Yes, but don't be so rough, please ..." she said, almost pleading and her voice choked with fear and excitement. He nodded, kissing her neck sweetly.

"Mikasa..."

"Hmm?"

"I want you to look at me when I make you mine."

And she looked at him, and he buried himself completely inside her. Mikasa wrinkled her face in pain, and he pressed a kiss to her lips, moving against her as gently as he could.

"Wait ... it hurts ..." she said against his mouth, letting out a loud moan.

"If I stop, the pain will never go away." Eren gasped. His muscles were tense, and this time he also had to restrain himself from pushing himself as hard as he wanted, because dammit! She was warm inside, and she was wet, and tight, and her embrace and moans carried him to heaven and made him want to go crazy with pleasure. There was sweat, and kisses, and gentle rubs against each other, and Eren shoved into her harder, as the pain passed. They were both in heaven, and both felt dying and being reborn again and again. And Eren could only see Mikasa, and all Mikasa could see was Eren; because it was as if time stopped and the world around them disappeared. It was just the two of them in the middle of nowhere, making love, becoming one for once and forever.

And when they were done, Eren sprawled on top of her, a wide grin on his lips after giving her one last kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, happier than ever, both of them trying to catch their breath again.

"I won't have to masturbate anymore thinking about you. I have fulfilled my fantasy." Eren told her, chuckling. She hit him in the back.

"Eren!" she protested, laughing as well. Yeah, they were tired, but happy.

If Mikasa thought Eren was going to leave her alone from now on, she was very wrong

 

**Author's Note:**

> The 15-year-old drabble was based on a scene from American Pie where Kevin gives oral sex to Vicky. lmao I saw the movie again recently and I couldn't help but imagine Eren and Mikasa in that scene, so I had to write it xD, especially the "I'm coming! I'm coming" line.


End file.
